


Valentine's Fast Food

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin isn't happy about what he sees. At first.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Valentine's Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that happened in my mind and wanted out.

Merlin frowned. What had he let Arthur talk him into? They were both on the way home and Arthur had insisted that they got junk food, on Valentine’s Day no less, so now he was sitting in his car, looking at how Arthur was flirting with the person at the window, who first looked surprised and then smiled widely. She clearly had a pen and paper and noted something down. Had Arthur asked for her phone number? Or had he given her his? He wouldn’t do that while he was right behind him, would he? Then again, she noted down a lot more than necessary for a simple phone number. He wondered what Arthur had said to her, but she nodded and waved at him. What the heck was going on?

His own order almost forgotten, Merlin drove forwards to pay for it, a huge frown on his face. 

The girl held out the paper bag with food right away and he took it and put it on the passengers’ seat, then he fiddled with his credit card.

“Oh, no, Sir.”

“Huh?”

She smiled impossibly wider. “The gentleman that just left paid for it. And he said…” She took the piece of paper and read from it. “Tell the hottie in the car behind me to enjoy his meal.” She blushed a little, threw him a look and then read on. “He’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen and I hope that someone worth it will be waiting for him when he comes home.”

Merlin felt the chuckle bubbling up. Then he just laughed, his initial irritation flying out of the window. 

When he saw the girl’s confused face, he shrugged. “That dork is my husband.”

“Oh.” Now she laughed as well. “Well then, there is someone worth it waiting for you at home, I suppose.”

“Oh yes.” Merlin had fished a tenner out of the depth of his wallet and handed it to her. “Thank you.”

She shook her head. “He already tipped us, that’s way too much.”

“You just made my day and I’m really looking forward to going home now, so…no, that’s not too much.”

“Thank you, Sir. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Still grinning, Merlin waved at her and left. He couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
